


It suits you kid

by Justanotherpanickinggay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpanickinggay/pseuds/Justanotherpanickinggay
Summary: I rewrote the last 5 mins of endgame with Steve.





	It suits you kid

**Author's Note:**

> Very little is changed I’ve just rewritten the last like 3 mins when Cap gives the shield to Sam sort of. I mean Sam still gets the shield but in a different way. Me and my sibling were talking about this and how much it would have meant to all the fans, so I had to write it.

Bruce frantically tapped at the machine. “I’m trying! I’m trying!” He exclaimed as Sam furiously waved his arms around. Bucky turned away from the madness looking out towards the lake. That was when he noticed the old man sitting on the bench. 

“Sam come and look at this.” He called. Sam turned around looking perplexed and walked towards his friend. He noticed the old guy sitting on the bench and turned to Bucky with furrowed brows. Bucky nodded at him to go forward. As Sam walked towards the man, he noticed that he’d seen him before, but he couldn’t quite place where. 

The man was relatively tall and was hunched over as he sat on the bench a large circular case lay at his feet. He had greyish white hair and a moustache of a similar colour. He had round glasses with darkened lenses, and he wore a brown jacket with a black jumper and a blue and white checked shirt. 

“I was waiting for you.” The man said as Sam approached him. 

“Who are you?” Sam asked preparing himself for a fight even though the man was clearly well over 80 and probably couldn’t run 5 m without sustaining some sort of back injury. The man turned to him and smiled.

“I’m just here to do a favour for an old friend.” He said looking across the lake as if his mind was miles away. “He passed away a few years ago and told me that if it was the last thing I did I had to deliver this to you. He said that no one would want to live in a world without Captain America.” The man leaned down and picked up the bag at his feet opening it to reveal Cap’s shield which he passed to Sam. Sam took it holding it up.

“It suits you kid.” The old man said.

“Thanks.” Sam replied with a sad smile. “But it feels like someone else’s” 

“It isn’t. And hey don’t worry about your pal he lived a good life. He was always talking about a man called Tony Stank and how he’d got the life that he kept telling him to get. And I don’t know who that Tony Stank was but Steve sure did live a beautiful life.” The old man said. Sam turned back to him. 

“Well I’ll certainly do my best.” He said as he turned and started walking towards Bucky. He got a few metres before realising something. He turned back towards the old man. 

“I didn’t catch your name?” He said to him. The old man smiled.

“I’ve had many names but my friends call me Stan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes I didn't edit this...


End file.
